


All My Love

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Once Upon A Time: Emma/Ingrid/Snow - displays</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Love

It had been weeks since it started, the obvious displays of affection. They thought she didn’t know, but honestly, this love show had been too obvious from the beginning - Emma had known all along. At first she had left it, believing that running it’s course would have helped the two mothers soothe their differences. Unfortunately, Emma had been wrong. This ‘competition’ between the two had taken a new turn. First it had been lunches and ‘I love you’ phone calls, then it had been competing over her time and fighting over who she should stay with.

At first, Emma had secretly loved it. But now it had gone too far. Regina had been involved and Emma could still feel the heat on her cheeks from _that_ particular incident. The mothers had been sat down and confronted. Their reaction had taken a little by surprise and she was still unwilling to admit, even to herself, that she had secretly hoped for this outcome. Being wrapped in her mothers’ arm, legs intertwined and breathing together was all Emma had ever wanted.


End file.
